Study group - A little witch academia diakko fic
by Youken
Summary: Akko is feeling anxious about the magical healing test that it's about to come. However, the help of a certain blonde witch may be exactly what she needs.


**Study group**

A Little witch academia diakko fanfic

...

Hey everyone! So...here it is, my very first fic here! I'm still learning alright? So go easy on me hehe. English is not my first language, i'll apologize in advance for any big mistake and promise to try and get better! Thank you for stoping by and if you like it leave a review! This story will most likely have more chapters, but that will depend on my imagination ^^'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Little Witch Academia or any material that has to do with it!

...

It was a nice and warm spring day on Luna Nova. The birds were chirping, the fairies were flying around happily, and the skies were clear. A perfect day for flying practice, and that's precisely what Akko was doing on the pleasant day.

Since the end of the last year, after finally being able to lift off the ground on a broom, her flying technique has gotten much better. Akko was now able to maintain a steady flying course at an acceptable high. She was even able to use the lay lines all by herself to go to the town now! In the beginning it was quite annoying because Lotte and Sucy would go with her to make sure she was not going to fall off and end up god knows where, but that wasn't needed anymore. The only part she didn't quite nail yet was the speed, if she goes too fast she can easily lose control, and she is prohibited to try to do any broom tricks like the ones Amanda usually does, the last time she did that she almost knocked the magic crystal off the tower.

But even so, now and then, she gets Amanda to try to teach her some of the tricks. Today was one of those days, she was with Amanda not so long ago, practicing. The girl had to leave to do a special assignment for Professor Nelson.

Akko decided to practice just a bit more on her own, she still had time before her classes with Professor Ursula.

Just the thought of that lesson gave her shivers, today they were going to discuss healing magic, one of the hardest subjects for Akko, she still didn't quite get what she was supposed to do, and the test was 3 weeks away.

The girl sighed loudly.

\- What am I going to do? My marks are not doing any better,…I need to be a good witch! – The girl said with an exaggerated pained expression.

The flying practice was getting boring already after thinking of the test. Akko started to maneuver the broom to get down when she noticed the blonde cascade on the field ahead.

Diana was sitting on a bench on the school courtyard, calmly reading a book. Akko noticed that she was alone, neither Hannah nor Barbara were on sight. Not even the professors were bothering her. Unusual. And besides her, the courtyard was empty.

Akko took that chance to admire her from afar, getting deep in thought.

Diana's expression was soft, as usual, but she could see on her eyes that she was fiercely concentrated on the task. Akko admired that on Diana. No matter what she needed to do, she would do it with perfection and give her all, always.

She and the blonde had gotten much closer since last year. They often bickered, that is true. However, the irritation they had towards each other was no longer there. That was substituted by a mutual respect and admiration so they were much closer now. She never knew she would say that, but she was thankful that her and Diana were such good friends now. Diana was kind, and even if she had her own opinion on how Akko should behave, she never doubted that Akko would be able to do great things with her power. She believed in her. In addition, Akko admired Diana a lot. She had no doubt that the girl will be the best leader the Cavendish family had in generations, she could even surpass Beatrix, Akko was sure!

The girl was smiling to herself right now with a dreamy expression, and her cheeks were quite warm. Sometimes she will get like that when thinking about Diana, and her heart will pound fast! Akko still doesn't know what's up with that.

Diana was pretty, that was true. She also had nice lustrous hair and beautiful and striking blue eyes that impressed akko, that also was true. And she was willing to help others with anything! What is there not to love? Wait. Love?

Akko was getting even more redder and her heart was pounding like crazy! She screamed, flying around crazily.

\- AAH! Whats going on?! What is this?! What is the meaning o…-

\- Akko? Are you okay?- A worried voice called.

She froze. When she looked down Diana was no longer reading, she was standing up, her book lying closed on the bench. She was looking at Akko with a confused but worried expression.

Akko rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed and avoiding looking into Diana's eyes; she tried to play it cool.

\- It's alright, Diana! It's nothing, im coming down! -

She landed with her broom near the girl. She got off and composed herself. Cleared her throat and said, smiling broadly at the girl in front of her.

\- Hello, Diana! Good afternoon! Are you studying alone? –

The Cavendish heiress was confused and a bit worried, but still couldn't hold back a smile. Akko was too cute!

Diana blushed a bit, but composed herself and answered.

\- Good afternoon, Akko! Yes, actually! Hannah and Barbara needed to assist Professor Lukic, so i'm by myself. Were you practicing your flying technique? – The blonde asked.

\- Ah, yes! I was, im getting better! – Akko said, looking proud of herself.

\- That's good! – Said Diana – But it looked like you lost a bit of control just now, are you okay? You could have fallen. – She said, looking worried. –

Akko couldn't help but feel all weird on her stomach, having Diana all worried about her like that. She almost blushed, but brushed it off.

\- It's fine, really! – She said, waving a hand in front of her face. – I just got a bit overwhelmed thinking about yo…Th-The test! –

" _That almost slipped! What the hell?"_ Akko thought nervously. She was starting to sweat.

\- Ah! Professor Finnelan's magical healing test? – Diana asked.

Akko nodded approvingly in response, with a sad smile.

\- It has never been my greatest subject, and professor Finnelan is so rigid and hard to understand! I know she let me off the hook last year because I knew little about magic but now it's different. - She said looking at the ground, feeling bummed.

\- Akko… -

Diana got closer and put one hand at Akko's shoulder. Then said with a kind smile.

\- If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to share my notes with you. I was just studying myself. Care to join me? I could help you. –

Akko blushed a bit, feeling a little too much conscious of Diana's hand on her shoulder. But really happy at her offer.

\- Really? You would do that? Waah, thank you, Diana! – Said Akko hugging Diana tight.

Diana blushed furiously at the sudden contact. But then again, Akko was warm. She didn't really want to let go. So she returned the hug timidly, closing her eyes.

The hug went on for more seconds then it should, then Akko broke it off. Feeling suddenly really embarrassed.

\- So let's start! I still have some time until Professor Ursula's lesson! – Akko said dragging a confused and flustered Diana by her hand to go sit on the bench.

They both sat down. Akko looking at Diana happily and fidgeting anxiously, ready for her lesson. Diana let out a small laugh, and then took the book she was previously studying. She opened it so that half was on her tigh and the other half on Akko's tigh, that way both of them could see clearly.

The book was filled with anatomic drawings of the human body, with descriptions of certain parts and instructions of which spell would be best to use. It was also transcribed on some other language Akko was not yet able to read.

With the sight of so much information, Akko started to groan. She was already looking exhausted.

Diana looked and her annoyed, squinting her eyes, then grabbed one of Akko's cheeks, pinching and stretching it.

\- Pay attention! Now, tell me what is that you find difficult. – Diana said.

\- It's just like…I know what spell to use most of the time, but I don't know exactly what part to fix? So most of the time the heal is not effective. – Akko said displeased, holding her cheek.

\- I see. – Diana said, concentrated. – How well do you know the human body, Akko? Do you know the names of the muscles and all? – The blonde asked.

\- No, not at all. Hehehe – Akko said sheepishly

\- Then it's simple! – Offered Diana – Akko, I believe what if you throughout study the anatomy of the body and have a much better understand of it, you will easily do it! –

\- What do you mean? – Asked a still confused Akko.

\- For example,… - She searched the pages until she found a detailed drawing of a human hand. – There! See, Akko, the human body can be divided, in a much simple way, in ; Skin, Muscle, Organs, Bone. If you understand where everything is before treating an injury, you can better detect which part of the body it is affecting and use the spells you already know! – Diana explained thoughtfully to Akko.

\- Ah! I think i understand, Diana! – She said, looking awed. Happy for finally getting it.

\- Good! Now as an example, if someone cuts their finger with paper, what do you do? -

\- Let's see, a small cut like that would only affect the most exterior part of the skin…- Akko said, concentrating hardly on the book –

Diana took this chance to admire her. It always took her by surprise of how much Akko would ardently focus on even the littlest thing. One of the many things she lov…LIKED in her.

\- Okay! I would use the **_"emantur ligna pellis"_** spell and focus on closing the cut! – She loudly concluded smiling at Diana and snapping the blonde of her thoughts.

\- Good! That's exactly it! – Diana said, after quickly composing herself, clasping her hands together happily.

\- Oh yeah! – Akko commemorated, standing up and lifting her arms up high.

Diana laughed at her animation; it was both funny and cute.

\- However, don't get too ahead of yourself, you still need to study many other parts of the body! Its going to be on the test! –

\- Diana, don't kill the mood! - Akko told her, frustrated.

The blonde stood up, laughing. Then took Akkos hand gently.

\- Come, we can do more exercises until it's time for your lesson. -

\- Okay, Professor Cavendish! – Akko said with a mockingly respectful tone.

\- You're so silly! – Diana said, annoyed but blushing;

The girls stayed there for quite some time. Diana carefully guiding Akko through what she needed to study and pointing out parts she particularly found important. And Akko attentively listening to all the blonde had to say, and often offering her own insight. It was pleasant for both of them and neither felt the time pass. Until they both heard the bell signaling the hour.

Akko shot up immediately.

\- Argh! I will be late! I should be at Professor Ursula's tower by now! – The little witch said, running to get her broom.

\- Oh okay! You can ask Professor Ursula for any questions you have left. – Diana said smiling.

Akko looked at her, and then hugged her once again. This time even more tightly than before.

\- Thank you, Diana! That helped a lot! You're the best! –

\- You are welcome, Akko. – Said a blushing Diana, retuning the hug.

Akko broke the hug and gave her a smile. Much to Diana's surprise, Akko lightly kissed her cheek. Then rushed off to get on her broom.

Diana stared at Akko's back in shock, still processing what happened and blushing furiously while holding her cheek. Akko was taking off.

\- _**"Tia Frey l"**_ …- She suddenly stopped. And looked at Diana, who tried to play it cool.

\- Say…do you mind if we do this more times? – Asked Akko.

\- What? – Diana couldn't stop the blushing this time

\- The teaching, could you help me some more? –

\- Ah, y..yes! Yes, absolutely. Any time you want. –

" _Gods, did I just stutter?"_ Thought a much, much red Diana.

\- Awesome! Thanks again, Diana! - Replied a much animated girl.

\- No problem. – It was all that Diana could bring herself to say.

\- Im going then! Bye bye! – Akko waved at her.

" _ **Tia frey le!"**_

Then, she was off.

Diana stood on the courtyard, watching as Akko grew smaller as she went further on the direction of the teacher's tower. She then buried her face on both of her hands, feeling hot and her heart beating fast.

" _Oh my what am I going to do?"_

She looked again at the clear sky, and couldn't help but smile. This wasn't bad.

Far into the sky, Akko having a hard time concentrating on her flight as she was just as red as Diana, her heart pounding on her chest.

" _Oh my god, was that weird? I shouldn't have kissed her cheek. Why did I kiss her cheek? She was so embarrassed."_

But then again, Akko thought, smiling to herself, the sigh of Diana blushing wasn't so bad at all. Maybe she could bring herself to do it more times.


End file.
